mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 129: Krumping Across America
"Krumping Across America" was originally released on November 21, 2012. Description Happy Franksgiving! This week, we're sharing our thankfulness for aggressive hip-hop dance moves, drugs for horses, and having sex with Craigslist. Suggested Talking Points Praying Mantis, Horse Weed, Recovery Pop-Tart, Holy Krump, Pecan Thief, Old Strength Outline 04:41 - About a month ago I responded to a woman's craiglist ad looking for a virgin man (i.e. eighteen or older) to have sex with. I'm not a virgin, but it's been about three and a half years since the last time I had sex, so I responded to the ad anyway. She came over to my house a couple of days after that and we hooked up. Now here's my problem: we've been out about three times after this, and I'm starting to develop real feelings for her. I know that it won't work if it's built on a lie, but she has a wonderful personality and can see myself in a long-term relationship with her. What do I do? 11:09 - Y - Sent in by Robert Chachare, from Yahoo Answers user I Corpse Grinder, who asks: What happens if you give a horse marijuana? Some friends of my brothers gave a horse an ounce of marijuana and now the horse is just laying on the floor. Could the marijuana kill the horse? I'm seriously concerned he hasn't gotten up in a while but I know he's still alive. 15:54 - Hey, I just broke up with my boyfriend of twelve years today. Naturally, I'm pretty devestated. It has been over twelve years since I've been dumped, and I have no idea what to do right now aside from some really heavy drinking. All our close friends are mutual, so I don't have anyone I can feel I can entirely discuss the subject with without it turning to idle gossip. Brothers, can you put this in perspective? Find me a silver lining, because I just cannot find one, and help me figure out how to feel not so toxic towards my ex-boyfriend. If the subject matter is too depressing, I have no problems with you guys turning this into a hilarious goof. -- Gutted In Toronto 19:44 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Jezzabel Terrace, who asks: Is it right for a 13 year old to know how to krump? If I'm 13... Is it okay if I know how to krump? My mom told me that it's not very Christian-like or appropriate to do this. But I love to dance. I also love,love,love dancing Hip hop because it let's me get my feelings out. But my mom says I should stick to sports. Any advice or comments? 26:36 - MZ - Personal message from Annie. Personal message from Andrea and Mike. Advertisement for MaxFunCon West 2013. 31:32 - Hey guys, I currently rent a small house within a bigger suburban neighborhood, and I have been renting for some time. It's a great place, but in front of it is this big pecan tree right over my driveway. This morning I saw a little-bit-older Chinese woman walking around down the street. Turns out she was stealing my nuts from my yard. When I confronted her about what she was doing, she simply sort of giggled, and sort of motioned the bag towards me. This went on for a minute or two, me asking what she was doing, and I was obviously not communicating that she was bagging my nuts and it was weird. Brothers, did I do the right thing to confront me? She obviously wasn't an English-speaking woman, but she was stealing stuff from my yard. Would it be different if it was a lemon or apple tree, or is it the same level of sin if it was a bunch of kids that didn't know better? -- Nutty In Houston 37:31 - Y - Sent in by Andrew Caplin, from Yahoo Answers user The Maverick, who asks: Question on Old Man Strength? Is there a science behind this? You know those old guys between the ages of 40 and 50 who look weak, but when you wrestle them or box them, it feels like you're going against an animal. They may not be able to bench press or squat a whole lot, but they are still incredibly powerful. 42:58 - Housekeeping 47:42 - FY - Sent in by Nolan Hitchcock, from Yahoo Answers user Jessica, who asks: Is it bad to give my 6 month year old baby a little french onion dip? Quotes On Horse Weed On Old Strength Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Marijuana Category:Recovery Sandwich Category:Feminist